Because I'm Lonely
by Hoshina
Summary: For Glay and Duck-sama! Kenmiya songfic. Miyako is lonely... and... stuff ^^; I suck at summaries


Alright, this is dedicated to Glay and Duck-sama because I suck. ^^; Actually, because they didn't flame me when I wrote a Kenhika and because...uh... just 'cause ^^ Hope you like it! 

The song is "Setsunakute" which is one of Umi's (Magic Knight Rayearth) themes. I don't own the song but it's really sweet. Download it if you can! 

I don't own Digimon. And frankly, I'm glad. You know, I'm only your average girl. I can't own a thing like that! Wow... maybe Wallace can... 

Because I'm Lonely  
By Marie. Pupupuuuuu (Listening to MKR music too much)

Miyako turned a page in her romance novel and sighed. "Poromon, do you think I'll have a guy that will carry me off into the sunset?" she asked tearing her gaze from the cover page. The little brid digimon bounced around the floor. "If you ask me, which you most certainly are..." he stopped bouncing for a second, and quickly resumed. "You can't just ask yourself. You have to go out and fight for your love, Miyako-chaaaaaann!!!" Miyako smiled.  
"So, while I'm flirting with someone you evolve and kick their butt?" he questioned. Poromon nodded (which is hard, considering he himself is just a head) "Of course, Miyako-chan! That's what I'm here for!!!" Miyako smiled and looked out the window, at all the bright stars hung up in the night sky. She frowned and turned off her light. "Miyako-chan? What's the matter?" her digimon asked. Miyako looked over her shoulder. "There's no shooting star, Poromon. I guess I'll have to be lonely my whole life...." 

_The fleeting violet winds that blow in the night   
The sighs that turn transparent everytime I think of you  
Even the tears that I shed from my sorrow   
I feel will be a nuisence to you _

The morning seemed to come unsually quick for Miyako. As no sooner had she drifted into sleep, the alarm was buzzing in her ear. "Alright, shut up, I'm up, I'm up!" she said, turning off the alarm. Poromon had her clothes already lined up for her. "We're going to have a good day today, Miyako-chaaaan!!!" he said, bouncing around the room. Miyako smiled as she slipped her feet into her smiley-face slippers. "Sure we are..."  
"No! We are! Did you make a wish last night!?" the pink bird asked.  
"Yeah, but there was no shooting star, so it makes no difference..." she replied while stretching.  
"Where I come from, you don't need a shooting star to make a wish, all you need is *a* star! I think you're wish will come true, Miyako-chaaan!" Miyako gave him a skeptical look. "Sorry, Poromon, but wishes never come true." 

_The feelings in my heart of lonliness and pain _

Know that my wish won't come true 

Daisuke and Miyako were the only ones left who haven't headed into the digital world. "Miyako, what's up? If you're not the first one to go into this thing, then it means you've got something on your mind. Care to share?" he asked, seeming quite consired. "Get away from me," she hissed, putting her D-Terminal up to the screen and glaring at him. 

The purple-haired girl soon found herself face-to-face with Ken. He had already decided he was going to hang with them, so she was used to it by now. But after thinking like she did last night, she wanted to be anywhere but there. "Good Afternoon, Miyako-chan," he greeted as he saw her blush.   
"Same to you, Ken-chan..." she replied mockingly. Ken rolled his eyes and took her hand. "What shall we do today, Miyako-chan?" he said, sounding quite like Michael. Miyako glared at him and took away her hand. "You can start by not flirting with me," she barked. Hikari exchanged glances with Takeru and then blurted out, "Are you feeling alright?" 

_If I could, I would take this feeling   
And bury it in a deep ocean, and embrace it softly forever _

"I'm sorry, Miyako... I'll never do that again..." Ken said in an understanding tone. Miyako sighed and bit her lowerlip. "No, I'm sorry, Ken, and, can I talk to you?" she asked, starting to drag him into the trees. 

"Why are you acting so strangely?" he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. The girl took off her helmet and cried away into his chest. "Because I'm lonely!" she screamed. He patted her on th back. "Not anymore, alright?" he said. Such a reassuring voice. "I'll make sure of it." Miyako dried her tears and smiled.  
"I'm sure you will..." 

_A love that ends without confession   
But I still follow your voice nad your back   
Maybe it will end like this, and never again   
Will I see you? This feeling might not end _

She hugged him, and cried. They just stood there, seconds turning into minutes. Until they tore apart. "Ken-chan?" she asked, noticed him turning away to look at something. "What is it?" A flash of light hit as a digimon attacked the blue-haired boy. "KEN!!!" Miyako screamed, running to catch him. Her next step didn't hit the ground but she fell, fell until she finally hit-- 

The floor. "You're finally awake, Miyako-chan!" Poromon said, bouncing on her stomach. "Ow..." she said weakly, wipping away a tear.   
"C'mon, you'll be late for school! I hope you won't be all upset today. You mom made you breakfast, it's on the table..." Miyako looked out into the morning sky.   
"So it was just a dream..." she said, yawning. "I don't know if that's good or bad..."  
"C'mon, Miyako-chan! Carpe Diem! Seize the Day!" Poromon shouted.  
"Carpe Dead Bird...." she mumbled.  
"RUN AWAY!!!" 

_The voice that fades from lonliness and the heart that tears apart   
I know I can not say _

Your name muttered to myself   
Its lonely to be overflowing in tears...just lonely 

Your name muttered to myself   
Its lonely to be over flowing in tears...just lonely 


End file.
